overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Ainz Ooal Gown (Guild)
Ainz Ooal Gown (アインズ・ウール・ゴウン), formerly known as Nine's Own Goal (ナインズ・オウン・ゴール), is one of the top guilds of YGGDRASIL with 41 members. Consisting only of members of society, the guild rose to prominence through the excessive purchase of cash items and possession of rare relics. The guild itself is famous for its possession of eleven world class items, the most out of any guild in YGGDRASIL, and its creation of the Great Tomb of Nazarick, the most difficult dungeon which no one could conquer. Background Before becoming an official guild, Touch Me and eight heteromorphic players known as the First Nine founded a clan called the Nine's Own Goal during the age where heteromorphic players were being hunted down by human players. After Touch Me had become the clan leader of the Nine's Own Goal, the clan were unwilling to restrict their ambitions and bravely adventured to other worlds. That was their self-deprecating name for a group of suicidal fools who only served to make their enemies stronger. During the Clan's meeting, Touch Me dissolved the Nine's Own Goal and formed their official guild, Ainz Ooal Gown. Touch Me choose Momonga as the guildmaster of Ainz Ooal Gown with the full support of its members. Momonga led his guild members to conquered the newly discovered dungeon known as the Great Tomb of Nazarick and making it their guild headquarters. The biggest reason for their gathering and creation of the guild was because of the discrimination that the other players had against the Heteromorphic Race - simply because of having monstrous forms, it was seen as natural to kill them over and over. This led the guild to decide that since they were already seen as monsters, so why not just play as evil monsters then. They then started becoming a PVP/PKER guild and gathering members. Very defensive of its members, if any were attacked they would gather extensive amounts of information about their enemy and then crush them ruthlessly. The guild came into possession of the Great Tomb of Nazarick, an underground guild base that consisted of six floors. Ainz Ooal Gown then came to the decision that they would make this the most evil lair possible. The guild at it's peak had 41 members and they poured their hearts and souls into making Nazarick, upgrading the place to consist of ten levels and filling it with hundreds of personally created NPCs to guard it. Moreover, they had placed all sorts of monsters in their guild base in order to eliminate invading players. Eventually, they were attacked by one of the largest gatherings in the game. A host of 1500 players and mercenary NPCs attacked them, but were finally defeated on the 8th floor. After this incident, Ainz Ooal Gown have manage to turn the dungeon's location into a legend and the number one guild to have the most World Items under their possession. Not only that, but it also became a place of pure evil that no one was able to conquer thus far other than them since then on even until the game's shutdown. Under the guild's reign, the Great Tomb of Nazarick has managed to overcame the largest player organized military offensive in the server's history. However, during the final day of YGGDRASIL before its imminent shutdown, there was nobody left in the guild to spend their last hours with Momonga other than Herohero. Out of all the 41 members in the guild, 37 of them had already quit the game for good. At the same time, the guild members deleted their player avatar, giving away the equipment and items they have left into the hands of Momonga. Afterwards, he would then later stored them in the guild's treasury for safekeeping or even the mausoleum for display. Chronology The Undead King Arc During YGGDRASIL's final hours, Herohero and Momonga were the only two guildmembers to pay tribute to the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Unfortunately, Herohero could not stay until the end and logged off, leaving Momonga alone. Strength Ainz Ooal Gown's member are all heteromorphic races who possessed monster abilities and higher stats than any other races. In YGGDRASIL, the most powerful magic items are the world class items of which there are a total of 200. Among them all, Ainz Ooal Gown has currently 11 of these in their possession. # Unknown World Item: Held by Ainz Ooal Gown # True Nought, Ginnungagap: Held by Albedo # Throne of Kings: Another world class item in the throne hall. # Avarice and Generous: A gauntlet, one side looks like devil's hand while the other side looks like that of angels. Given to Mare from treasury at vol 3. # Picture of Nature and Nation: Big scroll, has a power to isolate object to different dimension at vol 3. Given to Aura from treasury. # Grail of Hygieia: Given to Demiurge or Cocytus from treasury at vol 3. # Billion Blades: Given to Demiurge or Cocytus from treasury at vol 3. # Unknown Name: Held by a female NPC in the 8th floor. Then given to Shalltear. # Unknown World Item: Kept in Treasury. One of the two Twenty that belongs to Ainz Ooal Gown. # Unknown World Item: Kept in Treasury. One of the two Twenty that belongs to Ainz Ooal Gown 1 other unknown world class items are spread throughout Nazarick. # Caloric Stone: Its exact power is currently unknown. Can only be gained by using massive amounts of rare metal from the Seven Hidden Mines. But it seems the item was used now, to produce a powerful item or NPC. # Atlas (Formerly): A world item that once belong to Ainz Ooal Gown, but was stolen away from them. Membership There are two criteria for joining the Ainz Ooal Gown: * First, they have to be a member of society. * Secondly, they had to be a heteromorphic race. * There is a hidden criteria to become a member of Ainz Ooal Gown: they need the approval from a majority vote. This was a rule passed down from the very beginning. Rules Just like membership, the guild's rule also happens to emphasize on a majority vote: * For a guild member to be allow to possess one of the World Items. * It was forbidden for one person to move the treasures that everyone had gathered together as one pleased. Known Members of Ainz Ooal Gown Founding Members * Momonga * Touch Me * Nishikienrai * Wish III * Warrior Takemikazuchi * Ancient One * Flatfoot * Amanomahitotsu Known Members Trivia * In the Web Novel, only three guilds in YGGDRASIL were able to rival or surpass Ainz Ooal Gown. * In the New World, Momonga began using the guild name, Ainz Ooal Gown as his own identity and not his player name. * Before the guild was created, it was originally a clan that had never really put much focus on dungeon clearing and PKing. * There's an unnamed clan member of the Nine's Own Goal who left the game because of a disagreement between him and Touch Me before the formation of Ainz Ooal Gown. * Before the dissolution of the Nine's Own Goal, the members officially named their guild as Ainz Ooal Gown from the combined suggestions of Warrior Takemikazuchi and Punitto Moe. * Rank 9th was when Ainz Ooal Gown is at its peak during that time with 41 guild members active was once considered one of the top 10 guilds in YGGDRASIL. This is before it dropped further down in the guild's ranking, stopping at 29th. At their lowest, they had fallen to 48th place. The reason why their ranking hadn't fallen even further was not due to Momonga’s efforts, but because of the items left behind by his former comrades. * Since every member of Ainz Ooal Gown was a working member of society, everyone had spent money on cash purchases, but Momonga was in a league of his own. * While maintaining control of the Great Tomb of Nazarick, it's quite possible that the guild have obtain a lot of valuable equipment dropped from players in the eight guilds' alliance dying during the invasion to their dungeon unsuccessfully. * The full strength of Ainz Ooal Gown consists of 27 members who were around level 90 or so, when conquering the Great Tomb of Nazarick. This implies that the other 14 players join the guild later after the dungeon was fully conquered. Gallery Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Guilds Category:Nazarick